Naruto: The Terror of the New Breed
by MD Punk
Summary: Failed rewrite of 'Invasion of the New Breed'. It eventually turned into a story almost of it's own.
1. Nightmares and Missions

Chapter One: Nightmares and Missions

"_Sasuke…why are you doing this?" the blonde-haired shinobi cried out. He spit out blood onto the ground, which was already covered in the blood of his fellow shinobi dried into the gravel. The young man got to his feet, panting as the blood trickled down his neck, staining his black t-shirt. The man looked at his orange and black jacket, blowing in the wind over the body of his former teacher, Kakashi._

"_You think I wanted to do this, Naruto? If I didn't, things would be much worse for all of us, for our families! Naruto, I'm sorry it has to end this way." Sasuke said, dropping his forehead protector with the leaf symbol to the side. There was a roar of water behind him. "The New Breed would have killed you anyway, I'm just making the job easier." he continued, his black hair dripping a mixture of blood and water._

"_Good-bye, Naruto." Sasuke said, drawing a blade that was lying on the ground beside him. Naruto's face went pale and his eyes grew wide. The blade already had the blood of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and many more on it. Naruto's was about to join his comrades on the other side. A single tear went down Sasuke's face as Naruto braced himself for death._

Naruto sat up quickly, in a pool of his own sweat, he looked over at the clock. It was eight in the morning. The sun was trying to enter Naruto's room, he looked around, Sasuke wasn't anywhere, and nobody was dead. Naruto quickly shook the image out of his head and prepared himself for another boring day.

Things had died down in the village since Tsunade had awoken from her coma, and the Akatsuki was driven into hiding after Sasuke turned on them and killed their leader Madara. Nobody had seen or heard about the organization for two years now, and things couldn't have been any better. The village was going to be celebrating the two year anniversary of Naruto defeating Pain in only one week. Naruto couldn't believe how much things had changed.

Sasuke was welcomed back to the village with open arms, the other Kages agreeing to take Sasuke off of the missing-nin list once and for all. Sasuke had moved into his old estate that belonged to him, the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan. Naruto had been seeing his close friend Sakura for a few months now, Sakura confessing her love for him after Sasuke's return.

Naruto was the only person who knew that Sasuke was actually in love with Sakura, and Naruto wasn't sure whether he was anymore, Hinata Hyuuga had caught his eye in recent weeks, and Naruto's stomach did back-flips at the sight of her.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura's voice called out as Naruto locked the door to his apartment. Naruto turned around to see Sakura Haruno's amazing figure standing below the stairs. Her pink hair almost glowing in the wind, her eyes standing out from the rest of the face. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sakura's new outfit of the open pink-jacket, revealing a black undershirt, she was wearing a skirt with pink shorts underneath. Naruto jumped down from the top of the stairs down to his girlfriend.

"Hey." Naruto said, and the two quickly embraced, their lips locking for a brief moment, before Sakura pulled away and looked away. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Its nothing. Never mind, why are you up so early?" Sakura asked, still not making eye contact with the boy she thought she was in love with.

"I couldn't sleep." Naruto said, and Sakura looked the other way. Naruto grabbed her head and turned it to face him, tears streaming down Sakura's face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…but I want to break up with you." Sakura said, stepping back from him. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he could feel the tears building up in his eyes. Naruto tried to speak, but Sakura placed her finger on his lips.

"Its nothing against you, I just…I just think I have feelings for someone else." Sakura said, and before Naruto could try to reply again, she was gone, running back into the village that was just starting to become active.

Naruto sat down on the spot and let everything go, tears rushed down his face and onto the ground, he was desperate to wake up from this nightmare. He pinched himself, he tore his forehead protector off and slammed his head against the metal steps. Blood trickled down his forehead, but Naruto didn't wake up. This was reality, Sakura had just broken up with him.

Naruto picked up his headband and tied it back around his head, his eyes dropping down to the ground as he walked towards the Hokage's office to receive his daily mission.

***

"Come in!" a voice called out from inside the door, and Naruto pushed it open. Inside the room was a large desk with papers and scrolls on the desk, and on the floor all around it. Behind a huge stack of papers was a young blonde woman with a rather large chest.

"Oh, Naruto its you. Wanting a new mission I guess?" the woman asked. Naruto nodded, trying to hide his emotions.

"Did something happen this morning Naruto? I can tell when you are hiding something from me." the woman said, but Naruto shook his head before breaking down in tears. "Take the day off, I'll have Neji take an extra mission to cover for you." the woman continued.

"No! I want to get out of the village for a little while, maybe I could go help out Suigetsu, or Karin, or maybe even Juugo?" Naruto pleaded, wiping the tears off of his face.

"You can't. I have them together as a squad to take care of a disturbance in the land of mist. There are only small missions for shinobi currently not in a squad." the woman explained.

"Tsunade!" a voice yelled from down the hall, and a short woman with black hair and robe-like dress ran into the room containing a scroll.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked as Shizune stopped by the desk handing the scroll to Naruto, panting from what seemed to be a long run. Tsunade gasped, and Shizune bit on her lower lip. Tsunade knocked over the large pile of paper and made eye contact with Naruto.

"Gather up three other shinobi, you're forming a rescue squad." Tsunade said, and Naruto took a step back, he was surprised at the sudden change with Tsunade.

"Why? Grandma Tsunade, what is going on? You have to tell me!" Naruto fired back, slamming his hands down on the Hokage's desk.

"Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo are dead. They have been killed by an unknown group of shinobi in the Land of Mist. Gather up Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno and head for the Land of Mist immediately!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere with Sakura." Naruto said. Tsunade banged her own first on the desk, making Shizune almost jump out of her skin.

"I don't care about what happened this morning with you two, but you need a healer, and she is going with you! Gather up your squad and leave as soon as possible!" Tsunade screamed. Naruto bitterly nodded before taking a step in the other direction.

"What are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"Just get their bodies and get out of there alive. That's all." Tsunade said, pushed Naruto out of the room before slamming the door in his face.

***

"So, who else do we have to get?" a man asked Naruto as they ran through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves. He had long black hair tired up in a ponytail with a Chuunin vest with fishnet underneath, he had black pants with different pouches attached to his leg and waist. His name was Shikamaru Nara.

"Sasuke and…Sakura." Naruto said bitterly. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Something happen with you and Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto stopped and looked at the ground as he fought back tears. "I'll take that as a yes, come on, we have to keep moving." Shikamaru said and the two started to run once more.

***

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura all stood in front of the gate to village as it started to slowly open, the sky cloudless and the sun beating down on them. Naruto and Sakura stood at opposite sides of the squad, and once the gate was open all the way, they took off towards the land of mist.

**In the Land of Mist**

"**This is it…the grave of Zabuza and Haku…time to give them a second chance." a man in a cloak said as five other cloaked figures appeared behind him. "Begin the jutsu. We have a world to destroy." the man said, pulling down his hood to reveal a familiar face.**

"**Lord Madara, who will act as the leader of us?" a female voice called out.**

"**Simple, the leader will be one who is not with us today, the leader is one of the five that is heading towards the Sand Village right now. The leader will be Temet." Madara said with a sneer as the clouds in the sky started to pour rain down upon him.**


	2. Heartbreak and Blood

Chapter 2: Heartbreak and Blood

_"I will not allow you to kill him, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, jumping in between the two dueling shinobi. Sasuke quickly pulled his blade back and knocked Sakura to the side with ease. Sakura spit out some blood from her mouth and quickly hit Sasuke from behind. Naruto couldn't yell, he knew Sakura was going to die if he didn't move. But it was like he couldn't move, was he frozen?_

_"Sakura...I loved you, I cared for you, why you, of all people, would you turn on me like this? Sakura, you should join us, we are better then Akatsuki, we are better then any of the other groups and villages out there...Sakura, you belong with the New Breed." Sasuke said and extended his left hand out to Sakura._

_"No." Sakura said and smacked the hand away from her. "I love Naruto, and no one else, you are more like a brother to me Sasuke, and trust me...the New Breed will be destroyed, even if I'm not alive to see it." Sakura said with a sneer. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, Sakura took a step foreword, and then there was a scream._

_The blade stuck out from her back, and her blood spilled over the ground. Sasuke pulled the blade out from her body and kicked her to the side. Naruto tried to yell out her name, but nothing happened. Sasuke approached him quickly, Sakura's blood still fresh on the blade he had already killed hundreds with._

_"It was a sacrifice that...had to be made, Naruto, just like your life will be sacrificed to bring my master back to life. This is your last chance Naruto, join us, or die trying to resist." Sasuke said, and Naruto felt like he could speak._

_"Sasuke, I would never join you!" he yelled, and then everything went black._

Naruto opened his eyes, he could feel the tears running down his face. Sakura looked at him with some concern, while Sasuke and Shikamaru looked literally worried. Naruto looked around the tent the team had set up when the rain became so heavy it was too hard to continue moving towards their goal.

"Sakura, can I talk to you, alone?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru, they nodded and walked out of the tent and into Sakura's tent.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Why did you break up with me earlier. I want the truth." Naruto said. Sakura smacked him hard across the left side of his face. Naruto looked back at her to see tears streaming down her face.

"I know what you've been doing, with Hinata! The way you two look at each other whenever you see each other, it makes me sick!" Sakura screamed, tears running down her face. Naruto looked shocked.

"I haven't been doing anything with Hinata, I barely know her!" Naruto fired back, tears starting to stream down his face as well.

"You know she loves you!" Sakura yelled and stormed out of the tent before Naruto could say anything else.

Naruto started to think back to what happened two years ago, when Hinata confessed her love for him before taking an almost fatal blow from Pain. Naruto didn't know who he loved, but he want to embrace Sakura again.

"Yo, Naruto, why was Sakura crying?" Shikamaru asked when he and Sasuke entered the tent once more.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said and went back into his sleeping bag and quickly falling asleep.

***

"Looks like a sandstorm is coming." a man with red hair said as he sighed, looking out the window at the setting sun, the desert surrounding his home turning into what looked like a yellow sea.

"Lord Kazekage, we have trouble at the gates." a short woman said as she bustled through the door, pushing up her round glasses.

"What kind of trouble?" the Kazekage asked.

"Well, you'll have to see for yourself, Gaara-sama." the woman said and Gaara quickly stood up, tossing his hat and robe to the side, revealing what looked like a suit of armor, with red plates counting from one to eight.

"I'll take care of it quickly." Gaara said and left the Kazekage office towards the source of the trouble in his village. He knew it must be something important if his shinobi couldn't handle what was going on.

***

"Naruto, wake up, the rain stopped we have to get moving." Shikamaru said as he nudged the sleeping blonde. Naruto muttered to himself before Shikamaru finally stood up and kicked him in the ribs. Naruto's eyes flew open as he yelped in pain before groaning and asking for the time.

"Lets just say that you slept enough, come on, we have things to do." Shikamaru said and left the almost empty tent. Naruto sighed and packed up his small amount of supplys back into his bag before pulling out a scroll and sealing the bag inside of it.

The moon was full on that night, the clouds covering its light every few minutes as Naruto's team continued their long trip towards the land of mist (formerly known as the land of water). They stopped at a small resting spot where they could spend the rest of the night.

"Traveling shinobi? Sorry, we don't take your kind here anymore." the old man said and slammed the door in Sakura's face. Sakura had gotten over the argument with Naruto was ready to kill the old man for a room. Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her hand, and the two blushed, Naruto felt like throwing up.

Naruto could hear muttering from a window and quickly snuck over to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"They might not be from the New Breed!" a female voice called out. Naruto decided to name this voice A, and the old man's voice B.

"I'm not taking any chances, didn't you see that news report, the sand village was attacked and taken over by a group of rouge shinobi! Even Gaara, the Kazekage was easily defeated and thrown into jail by the New Breed. Shinobi are becoming our enemies, not our friends!" voice B barked.

"Did you even see what village those shinobi were from?" voice A barked back, and there was silence for a moment.

"Looked like a leaf to me." voice B finally replied. Shikamaru had joined Naruto in the eavesdropping, and both of them were fighting the urge to scream about the sand village being attacked.

"Don't take them in, the leaf can't be trusted." a third voice said, Naruto and Shikamaru glanced at each other.

"Excuse me, you are just a guest here, nothing-" voice B began but was cut off and there was a splatter, and a female scream. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly burst through the window while Sasuke and Sakura went through the door.

Blood was all over what looked like a dinning room. The person who had killed them quickly fled the scene, and other people staying at the resort were rushing into the room, screaming and pointing at Naruto's squad.

"Don't get the wrong idea, we are just passing shinobi, go back to your rooms." Sasuke said, sending all of the guests back, even though he knew they weren't going to sleep tonight in the case the killer was still in the hotel.

"Naruto, what are we going to do about this?" Shikamaru whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto shrugged and quickly called for a bird to go back to the village passing on the message.

"Looks like you four have a handful of trouble on your hands now." a cold voice called out from a dark corner. All four shinobi glared to see a familar person standing in the corner of the room. He had silver, spiky hair and was wearing an ANBU mask on the top of this head.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed and quickly went to hug her teacher, but Kakashi stopped her half way across the room.

"I'm not here to help, I was just staying here on the way back from a S-Rank mission, it seems you four are on an important mission as well. As much as I would like to join up with you, I can't without permission from Tsunade. Don't worry, I'll make sure the village sends back-up, you four should keep moving, I'll clean up here." Kakashi said, and quickly urged the young adults out of the building through an escape route.

***

"Tsunade-sama, we have recieved a distress bird from Naruto Uzumaki and his squad!" Shizune yelled, bursting through the door and waking up the Hokage.

"Oh really...well, are you going to read it?" the Hokage muttered, in the process of waking up.

"Of course, but first there is something you should know." Shizune said.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it." Tsunade muttered, yawning.

"I'm not Shizune." the figure said, taking a deep male voice and developing a sneer. Tsunade quickly jumped up and glared at the figure.

"Who are you and what did you do to Shizune?" Tsunade yelled, clenching her fists.

"Don't worry, she is fine, I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk with you, I'm here representing...Uchiha Madara." the male said.


	3. Flirts and Fights

Chapter 3: Flirts and Fights

"Are you trying to mess with my head?" Tsunade asked as the man in front of her threw Shizune's robe to the side to reveal a black cloak with a hood covering his face. Of what Tsunade could see, his face was hidden by a mask underneath this cloak.

"Why would I do that? I'm already inside your head." the man replied. Tsunade felt a bead of sweat slowly streak across the right side of her face.

"Getting nervous? You are starting to sweat. As I said, I'm not here to fight, just here to bargain with you." the man said. Tsunade gulped and got closer to an emergency alarm button under a pile of scrolls.

"I'm sorry, I don't gamble anymore." Tsunade said and knocked over the scrolls, she went to slam on the button but it wasn't there. Tsunade looked down to see that button had been removed, the man started laughing, Tsunade spun around to look at him, he was tossing the button up and down.

"Looks like we're going to talk one-on-one after all, Lady Tsunade." the man said and sat down on a seat near the wall of the room. Tsunade took her normal seat, different ideas running through her head on how to alert the other shinobi in the building.

"So, how much money would it take for you to give up your spot as Hokage?" the man asked suddenly, Tsunade laughed before replying to the man.

"This position is priceless." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"We will pay any price. Is 500 million enough?" the man asked casually. Tsunade froze, nobody had ever been offered that much money before, not many men held that much money at a time.

"As..As I said, this position is priceless." Tsunade repeated.

"I can tell that you considered our offer, maybe if I upped the price to 750 million you'll think about it more." the man continued.

"Before we continue this conversation, tell me your name." Tsunade said, the man smiled under his mask.

"You can call me Temet." Temet replied "Now, have you thought about it?"

"For the last time, Temet, this position will not be sold!" Tsunade yelled, banging her fists on the desk and standing up.

"I see, then we'll take your position by force, just like we took the Kazekage's position." Temet said and slowly stood up himself.

"What do you mean you took the Kazekage's position?" Tsunade said, her voice breaking near the end of the sentence.

"Exactly what it means Tsunade, we punished Gaara so badly he was forced to give up his spot, he's in an underground prison built to hold the Kage's by lord Madara himself. It'll be an honour to have four Kage's in there." Temet said.

"Four?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll know them when you join them." Temet said as he threw his cloak to the side revealing a shining white battle armour.

"I'll kill you quickly so I won't make a mess." Temet continued and charged at the Hokage.

***

"Nobody's in here either." Shikamaru yelled as he slammed the door shut to a house. Naruto's squad had reached a small village only a few hours away from the Great Naruto Bridge. They had planned on resting here for the rest of the night after what had happened at the small resort only an hour ago.

"There is no way that everyone in a village can just vanish like that." Sakura said, she was puzzled at the fact that all the doors to each and every house or shop was wide open yet everything looked untouched.

"You think they were kidnapped?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure a whole village was taken and hidden away somewhere Naruto." Sakura replied with sarcasm. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke shook his head. Sasuke walked past Sakura and brushed his hand against hers, making her blush. Naruto couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"If you two are going to start making out, please don't do it in front of me." Naruto yelled and walked away from the rest of the group to continue the search on his own.

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" Shikamaru called out and followed him, leaving Sakura and Sasuke inside of a building by themselves.

"Sasuke, what we are doing together, is it wrong?" Sakura whispered as her lips connected with Sasuke's. Sasuke pulled back for a moment and shook his head before connecting again, the two passionately kissing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and jumped through the window, tackling Sasuke, and knocking Sakura back from him. Naruto punched Sasuke in the jaw and kicked him in the gut before Shikamaru held him back.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura shrieked as Sasuke wiped blood from his lip, activating his Sharingan he would glare at Naruto.

"What's the big idea?" Sasuke asked, ready to deliver some return blows back to Naruto. Naruto was breathing heavily, Shikamaru was barely holding him back, and Sakura was trying to calm Sasuke down.

"I thought you two were my friends, but I guess that's what I get for thinking!" Naruto yelled, he broke free from Shikamaru, ran past Sasuke and out of the building, and out of the village completely.

"We have to follow him, lets go!" Shikamaru yelled and started to run off.

"Don't." Sasuke said and Shikamaru stopped.

"What do you mean 'Don't'?" Shikamaru yelled, almost ready to punch Sasuke himself.

"He'll come back on his own, lets just stay here for the night." Sasuke said and walked up the stairs of the house to calm Sakura down after she ran up the stairs crying.

***

Tsunade didn't have much time to react as Temet charged, she quickly dodged a punch from him, grabbing a kunai and attempting to cut him across the cheek, but the mask seemed to repel the kunai, sending it flying out of the Hokage's hands.

"This is your last chance, come quietly and give up your position, or I'll use fierce aggression to make you give up the position. If you die in the process, I doubt I'll get in trouble." Temet said and extended his hand towards Tsunade.

Tsunade smacked the hand away and punched Temet directly in the center of the mask. Temet laughed and made a single hand sign while Tsunade seemed frozen on the spot.

"Art of the Blade: 1000 Cut Jutsu!" Temet announced and Tsunade looked around to see what looked like about 1000 blades appear around the room, all of them pointing directly at her.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Tsunade muttered to herself before feeling the pain of a blade cut her in her leg. Tsunade still couldn't move, her hand still stuck to Temet's mask while he continued to laugh.

"Its a jutsu that has never missed its target." Temet said before bursting into another fit of laughter while Tsunade felt tears and sweat rolling down her face. Tsunade had to think fast, but there was no time left as she felt more cuts come to her legs.

"Its over." Temet said and Tsunade suddenly felt her hand become loose again. Tsunade freed herself and jumped back, but felt blades cut her all across her back. Tsunade felt along her lower back and it was moist and wet from her own blood.

"There is no escape." Temet said and made another hand sign. Tsunade screamed as all the blades cut up her body quickly. Tsunade was still standing after the jutsu was over, but there were cuts all over every part of her body. She could feel all of the blood over her body, if she didn't replace it soon, she would die.

Tsunade quickly pulled a few red pills and popped them into her mouth, she could feel the blood clotting and reforming inside of her.

"Is it my turn to fight back now?" Tsunade managed to say, much to Temet's surprise.

"I see, looks like it'll take more then just a simple 1000 cuts to kill you, I'm not surprised, since you seem to be the strongest of all the Kage's." Temet said and drew a white blade of his own.

"Lets take this to the roof, shall we?" Tsunade asked and pointed to the ceiling above her. Temet shrugged, Tsunade went for the stairs, but she screamed in pain as Temet sent the blade right through her lower gut.

"You should know better then to turn you back on the enemy...farewell, Tsunade." Temet said and pulled the blade out, Tsunade fell to her knees, shivering from the amount of blood that she had lost.

"There will be nothing left after this...Ninja Art: One Million Cuts." Temet said and Tsunade gasped in fear before she started to lose her vision. The last thing she heard was what sounded like the chirping of a bird.

***

The rain had started again in the early morning. Sasuke was the first to awake, Sakura was asleep in his arms after crying herself to sleep the night before. Shikamaru had fallen asleep at the foot of the stairs waiting for Naruto to come back.

The bad news was, that Naruto didn't come back.


	4. Birds and Bees

Chapter 4: Birds and Bees

"Send a notice to all of the other Kage, Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, has died." Kakashi said to a crying shinobi writing the message on a scroll.

"I was too late." Kakashi muttered to himself as he began to think back to what had happened only a few hours before.

***

_"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he burst through the large glass window, the chidori connecting with Temet's unguarded leg. Temet yelled in pain, breaking the jutsu on Tsunade in an instant. Temet quickly went to grab his blade to attack Kakashi with, but Kakashi was already holding it, pointing it directly at Temet's neck._

_"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded._

_"You Konoha shinobi are all the same, you ask the same questions like one big broken record. Temet, remember my name, it won't be the last time you hear it...Hatake Kakashi." Temet said and disappeared before Kakashi could react._

_"K-Kakashi..." Tsunade managed to mutter. Kakashi gasped as he looked at her body, her clothes were torn, and blood was pouring out of all of the long and deep cuts in her body. Tsunade coughed up some blood before passing out. Kakashi quickly pressed the alternate alarm button that Tsunade was so close to before being caught by Temet the second time._

_Medics rushed into the building while Kakashi called all of the Konoha shinobi together for a very important meeting, most of them not knowing what had happened._

_"All of you should turn in your headbands. You all let a very violent enemy shinobi into not only the village, but the Hokage's office. The fifth is in critical condition and could possibly die from the wounds that she suffered...I have one question to ask all of you, how did you not sense him?" Kakashi yelled._

_"Nobody obviously was able to sense him, he must have been able to conceal his chakra, its the only reason I can come up with." a tall shinobi said._

_"Yeah, exactly what he said!" a female shinobi spoke out._

_"Not even the genin have an excuse." Kakashi said coldly, and there was silence for a few moments._

_"Get out of my sight." Kakashi said after a moment and the meeting was broken._

***

"We need to call back all Konoha shinobi from their missions." Kakashi told another code writer as he wrote a message on a scroll.

"Especially Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said and the shinobi nodded.

"Kakashi?" a weak Shizune called out from a nearby room, and Kakashi gently pushed the door open.

"It wasn't your fault." Kakashi began "It was mine for not realizing it sooner, I was cleaning up a murder scene only a few hours away. I should have been able to sense something, I feel guilty for taking it out on everyone else." he continued.

"Its nobodies fault." Shizune said, coughing a little once she took a big breath of air, she sighed.

"There was a message about Naruto...apparently there was a fight between himself and Sasuke, so Naruto left the group and Sasuke and Sakura prevented Shikamaru from following him." Shizune said. Kakashi's eye grew wide.

"They let him out there on his own?! Those stupid kids, Shizune, I'll be back by the end of the night, with all four of them with me." Kakashi said and Shizune nodded before Kakashi bolted out of the room and out of the village.

***

"You're not that bad of a person, uh, what was your name again?" Naruto asked as he walked down a flowery path with a man he had never seen before.

"My name is Temet, can I ask what your name was again?" Temet asked with a large smile spread across his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said, a large grin across his face as well.

"Na...Naru...Naruto." Temet slowly said, his body started shaking and his eyes changed colour. Naruto looked at him and titled his head.

"Hey Temet, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Summoning Jutsu: Queen Bee!" Temet yelled, biting his thumb and smacking his hands on the ground. Naruto jumped back and reached for a weapon, but all of his kunai and shuriken were back in his hotel room at the resort.

"What's the big deal Temet?" Naruto yelled as Temet jumped on the back of a giant, flying, Queen Bee, its large stinger pointing directly at Naruto's chest. Naruto began to think back to how he met Temet in the first place.

***

_"Oh just great! Its starting to rain again!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the long dirt path. He had been walking all night trying to find his way back to Sasuke on the others, but he had gotten lost and taken a wrong turn somewhere. Naruto saw a large building just on the horizon._

_"Perfect! I can stay there until it stops raining, me and pervy sage stayed there a few years back during the same exact weather. I hope I have enough money to pay for a night." Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he said this and quickly started running faster._

_"You look like you've travelled a long way." Temet said from behind the desk, as Naruto nodded, soaked from head to toe._

_"You can stay for free tonight, on the house." Temet said, and Naruto wanted to jump over the desk and hug him._

_"Thanks a lot! You looked like a nice guy." Naruto said and Temet handed him a key and Naruto ran up the stairs to his room._

_A few hours later there was a phone call from the main office._

_"Mr. Uzumaki, the rain has stopped, do you want a tour of the new and improved areas of the resort?" Temet asked from over the phone as Naruto finished slurping down a large bowl of ramen Temet had sent up._

_"Sure, if its not too much trouble." Naruto said with excitement in his voice._

_"Not at all, I'll come up there when I'm ready." Temet said and hung up. Naruto sighed in relief and jumped on his bed and stretched out._

_"What a life." Naruto said and started to nod off. _

_About an hour later someone was knocking on the door. Naruto woke up and answered, it was Temet. Naruto quickly put his shoes on and they started to head towards the new garden area._

***

"Queen Bee! Show him the power of your stinger! Use my chakra to sting him with full force" Temet yelled and made a single hand sign. Naruto made a hand sign of his own.

"Sorry about this Temet, and you seemed like such a nice guy." Naruto said and created ten shadow clones.

"All right clones, listen up! We're going for the full blown attack plan. Rasenshuriken formation! Lets do this!" Naruto yelled and the clones all shouted in agreement.

***

"Sakura, move!" Sasuke yelled as they dodged another large bee. Sasuke clenched his teeth and his fists and quickly sprung into action, his sharingan quickly activating.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked as he came face to face with the attacker.

"My name is Temet. You must be Sasuke Uchiha. Come with me." Temet said and extended his hand. "Lord Madara can't wait to see you."

_How can Temet be in two places at once?! Next Chapter: Formation Rasenshuriken!_


	5. Formation Rasenshuriken

Chapter 5: Formation Rasenshuriken

"Surround it!" Naruto called out to his clones as the bee started to move closer and closer. Temet looked around at the clones surrounding the bee.

"Go!" Naruto yelled and all of the clones except for one went. Naruto quickly ran over to the clone and made about 20 more for back-up. Two other clones joined the first one and they started to create the Rasenshuriken.

"Look at how he's disgracing you my Queen. Do not worry, You will not have to attack." Temet said calmly and he made a combination of hand signs, and about ten over-sized bee's appeared out of no where and attacked the incoming clones.

"Where did they come from?" Naruto yelled as all the clones that had attacked were easily destroyed by their stingers. All the bee's that had attacked quickly dropped to the ground and stopped moving.

"What the? They died just like that? How weak!" Naruto yelled and laughed while the clones continued to create the Rasenshuriken.

"It is a pity that bee's usually die after getting rid of their stinger. But my bees are not normal bees Naruto." Temet said and made a single hand sign and the bees sprung back to life, with new stingers formed.

"What the?!" Naruto started, but the bees quickly attacked the mass of clones around him. Every time a stinger dropped, a new one quickly took its place.

"We gotta run!" Naruto yelled to the clones making the Rasenshuriken and they did just that. Temet laughed as two more bees formed behind him and went directly in his direction.

"Ok, forget the Rasenshuriken for now, we have to take care of this bee problem." Naruto said and the clones stopped and attacked. Naruto quickly closed his eyes and started to gather all of the nature energy around him. Naruto opened his eyes as they focused in and there was a black outline around his eyes.

"I didn't think I would have to go into Sage mode for something like this." Naruto said and clenched his fists and broke into a run. Almost all the clones were destroyed, Naruto joined the fray and punched a bee from behind, sending it flying into a tree.

The other bees turned their attention towards him and quickly went for the attack. Naruto dodged the stinger of one and grabbed the stinger of another and forced the two into each other, killing both of them at once.

Naruto picked up part of a broken stinger and used it as a kunai against the rest. Naruto quickly ducked as a new bee came from behind. Naruto cut one directly across its stomach and kicked it to the side while blocking the stinger of another.

Naruto smirked and jumped up into the air and bounced off of a tree, cutting the head off of one and kicking another directly into the ground. There were only about four bees left at this point, and Naruto was starting to get slightly tired.

"Naruto, did you forget about me?" Temet yelled, and Naruto spun around just in time to dodge the Queen Bee's stinger, it barely brushed the top of his head. Naruto felt a sting in his foot, but he didn't yell or anything, he kicked the bee into another and the stinger fell out of his foot.

The final two bees quickly flew back towards Temet and he whispered something to them and they flew directly up in the air. Naruto looked up and watched them for a moment before jumping to the side to dodge the queen bee again.

Naruto lost his balance and rolled a little before getting back on his feet. The Queen Bee was charging at him again, Naruto jumped up and landed just above the tip of the stinger and he ran up towards Temet. Once he was on the skin of the bee he fell off, landing hard on his back.

Temet laughed as the Queen Bee prepared to stab Naruto while he was down. Naruto rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, picking up the stinger he used earlier to kill the smaller bees. Naruto heard the buzzing of more bees and he looked up to see the two bees from before going straight for him.

Naruto attempted to dodge, but they pinned him down by his arms. Naruto couldn't help but scream in pain as the bees let go of the stingers and disappeared in an instant. Temet jumped off of the Queen and stood over him.

"How does it feel to be defeated?" Temet asked and Naruto started laughing, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Got you! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled from behind Temet, Temet turned right into the jutsu and he was quickly sent flying in another direction. Naruto could hear him smash into the hotel building. Naruto smirked, until he turned around and once again dodged an attack from the Queen Bee.

"Now" Naruto yelled and three clones jumped down from the trees and quickly formed a Rasenshuriken. The Queen Bee was charging, and Naruto knew he didn't have time to throw it like usual. Naruto quickly smacked the Rasenshuriken directly across the chest of the bee and let go, flying back into the arms of his clones.

The Bee was cut in half and vanished in smoke. Naruto was out of breath and almost out of chakra when he heard more buzzing. Naruto gulped as he turned around to see another queen bee coming at him.

Naruto quickly broke into a run, his arm killing him after the successful Rasenshuriken. Naruto was soon face-to-face with Temet, who kicked him in the gut and threw him up in the air. Naruto spit out blood as he heard the queen bee getting close again.

Naruto paused and re-entered Sage Mode and punching Temet in the jaw as he came up for another attack. Temet crashed into the ground, and Naruto spun around and jumped onto the stinger of the bee.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as the giant ball of chakra formed in his hand and he slammed it right on the head of the bee. Naruto jumped up as the bee crashed into the ground, right on top of Temet.

Naruto smirked as he landed on the branch of a tree. He was panting and knew that if another giant bee arrived, he wouldn't be able to stop it. Naruto grabbed his arm as pain shot through his body. He clenched his teeth as Temet rolled out from underneath the giant bee.

"Bravo Naruto, bravo." Temet said with a smirk.

"Why did you attack me? You were being all nice until you heard my name!" Naruto yelled back.

"Of course, we have been searching for you Naruto for quite a long time." Temet said with a smirk on his face. Naruto felt more pain in his arm.

"Who is 'we'?" Naruto asked before gasping in pain and falling to his knees, the branch starting to crack under his weight.

"The New Breed." Temet said and Naruto was speechless. He immediately started to think about the two dreams he had about Sasuke joining them.

"Tell me, is Sasuke Uchiha a member of this New Breed?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet, but I'm trying to convince him." Temet said, and Naruto looked confused.

"How are you trying to when you're with me!" Naruto yelled.

"Isn't it simple? I'm using the blood clone jutsu. Ever since Madara released me from my underground prison I've been using blood clones to get my work done while my real body is being repaired and getting its strength back." Temet explained.

"Blood Clones? What the hell are those?" Naruto asked as the branch started to creak even more, Naruto ignored it.

"They are clones created when I use my blood along with my chakra to make an exact copy of myself. Of course, I'm a blood clone as well so I'm not exactly sure how it works. Each blood clone has a special ability, I have a twin clone who has the same exact bee ability as mine. He should be taking Sasuke to Madara as we speak." Temet said.

"Wait a minute...Madara!?" Naruto gasped as the branch finally broke, Naruto quickly used his good arm to grab another branch. Naruto dropped to the ground and landed directly on his feet, his foot starting to bother him as well.

"You sound surprised Naruto, you didn't know he survived? He had a blood clone in the village for years, you didn't like him much, his name was Danzo I believe." Temet said and Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Blood cloning is highly forbidden these days so not many people know how to use the jutsu. I'm sure no one from Konoha could use it now. The Third Hokage was the last person from Konoha who used it all the time, and he's dead now." Temet continued.

"Don't talk about the Third. You don't have the right to." Naruto said, glaring directly into Temet's eyes.

"You're right. Maybe I should talk about your trashy father, or maybe I should talk about Tsunade...oh yeah, there is something you should know." Temet said.

"Don't you dare talk about either of them!" Naruto yelled "Also there is nothing I would want to know coming out of your mouth!" he continued.

"Tsunade is dead. I killed her." Temet said and Naruto froze up. He could feel his anger ready to pour out.

"You....You son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled and red chakra engulfed his body. Temet smirked and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to rip you in half!" Naruto yelled, already in a one tailed state.

"Come on then, show me the power of the Kyuubi...and I'll quickly make it remember that it is Lord Madara's pet." Temet said and Naruto charged.


	6. Foxes and Fireballs

Chapter 6: Foxes and Fireballs

"Lord Madara?" Sasuke repeated as he took a step back from Temet. He could feel that something was wrong with this man who had suddenly came out of no where and attacked them.

"There is no way that's true, he's been dead for two years!" Sasuke yelled and Temet started to laugh before taking a step towards Sasuke.

"You can't kill something that just can't be killed." Temet whispered into Sasuke's ear and Sasuke quickly punched him in the left side of the face. The bees quickly moved in for the attack, but Sasuke quickly made a combination of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and quickly burnt the bees into a crisp. Sasuke was panting heavily already, like the air around him was draining his charka. Temet got back to his feet after being knocked down by the blow.

"You have the same jutsu as Lord Madara, except his are much, much stronger." Temet said with a smirk and Sasuke turned his attention back to him.

"Come with me Sasuke, and I'll take you to someone who can truly give you unlimited power, unlike that slime Orochimaru, or those ignorant Konoha shinobi." Temet said and once again extended his hand.

Sasuke smacked the hand away and quickly went to punch Temet again, this time Temet was able to block the move and kick Sasuke in the back of the head, slamming Sasuke headfirst onto the roof of the building.

Sakura and Shikamaru quickly jumped to the scene only to be blocked off from the battle by a wave of giant bees. Temet started to kick Sasuke into the roof harder and harder, Sasuke eventually screaming out in pain.

"If you can't defeat me you don't stand a chance fighting the rest of the New Breed. You are doomed to die unless you join us." Temet said and picked up Sasuke by grabbing him from the back of his neck. Sasuke spit in Temet's face and broke free.

Sasuke kicked Temet up into the air and appeared behind him for a combination of kicks ending with the final kick into the roof, causing a large crack to form on the fragile building. Sasuke stood up in victory and wiped some blood from his lower lip.

"And if you can't defeat me you don't stand a chance against Naruto or anyone else from Konoha." Sasuke said with a smirk of his own.

"Itachi would be ashamed." Temet said and Sasuke froze up. Temet stood up without a scratch on his body. "His little brother has gotten so weak."

"Don't you dare talk about Itachi!" Sasuke yelled and charged once more, Temet quickly punched him in the lower gut and hit an elbow to the back of Sasuke's neck, slamming him through the roof and into the building. Temet jumped down into the hole and kicked the falling Sasuke right into the floor of the house.

"You're coming with me even if you don't want to." Temet said as Sasuke moaned in pain.

"Tsukuyomi" Sasuke muttered as his Sharingan changed shape and black flames shot out all over Temet. Temet screamed in pain and soon fell beside Sasuke. On the roof the giant bees vanished so Sakura and Shikamaru jumped down the hole into the locked house as well. Sakura quickly helped up Sasuke and they got out before the black flames could do any damage to them.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked with tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke nodded and passed out in her arms. Shikamaru nodded to Sakura and she began to heal his wounds before they started moving again.

"Shikamaru, do you think Naruto is-" Sakura began but was cut off by a large howling sound from behind them. Shikamaru jumped in front of Sakura as Temet, the black flames still covering his body burst from the house with a white blade in his hands. Shikamaru braced himself, but Temet stopped right in front of him and collapsed once more, this time the black flames fading away.

Sakura checked his pulse quickly.

"He's dead." she said and returned to heal Sasuke. Shikamaru finally let out a breath of relief, Sasuke had saved him again.

***

Naruto slammed his fist into the ground that Temet was standing on, his fox instincts taking over he quickly jumped up into the air and spun around looking for Temet. Temet had a glowing red whip in his hands and quickly sent it towards him.

Naruto used the Kyuubi's hands to grab the whip and snap it, but instead it passed right through the red chakra and grabbed Naruto by the neck, quickly sending him towards the ground face first. A second tail quickly formed and Naruto was able to escape from the whip close to the ground.

Naruto was growling more then he was before, his anger still leaking out slowly towards Temet as he cracked the whip.

"Surprised?" Temet teased and sent the whip towards Naruto again. Naruto screamed the whip started to slow down before gaining more speed then before and smacking Naruto right in the chest, breaking the skin and making blood pour out.

Naruto fell to one knee and started to black out slightly as the third tail quickly formed and the fourth tail started to form. Temet quickly appeared in front of him, the whip ready to strike Naruto again.

"Its over." Temet said and smacked Naruto in the back with the whip and Naruto blacked out.

***

_Naruto awoke in the damp area in front of the Kyuubi's cage only a few minutes later. Naruto looked around for the cage, he quickly turned around to see red chakra leaking out from the cage and the Kyuubi was laughing._

_"You said two years ago you would never need my power again! Hahaha, what happened to that promise, Naruto?" the Kyuubi asked as Naruto stood in front of the cage looking up at the beast's eyes._

_"How many tails do I have right now?" Naruto asked and the he could see the Kyuubi grin._

_"Six."_

***

The whip cracked in the air as Naruto came slamming down over Temet. Temet barely dodged the move and sent the whip for Naruto again. Naruto grabbed the whip and pulled Temet towards him and punched Temet in the face.

Temet was sent flying back and slammed into a tree, cracking the tree and making it fall behind him. Temet could fell the blood pouring over his face, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before this clone was dead.

***

_"That's enough." Naruto said and the Kyuubi started to laugh. Naruto placed his finger on the seal and started to send chakra into it, the Kyuubi stopped laughing and started screaming in anger as his chakra was forced back into the cage by Naruto._

_"I'll take it back from here." Naruto said and quickly found himself flying away from the Kyuubi a moment later._

***

Naruto awoke with no wounds and almost all of his chakra back. He was in Sage Mode as he glared at Temet, who was leaning against what was left of the tree he was smashed into. Naruto looked down to see the whip he knew had cracked him plenty of times before the sixth tail formed.

"Now its over for you." Naruto said and a Rasengan formed in his hand he charged at Temet. Temet smiled as he was slammed with the Rasengan and sent flying back into the woods and out of sight for good. Naruto fell to his knees and suddenly lose sage mode and almost all of his chakra.

He felt his forehead to find his headband but it wasn't there. Naruto started searching for it before he finally passed out in the middle of the path. Kakashi arrived only a few moments later and found Naruto quickly.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked out loud and lifted Naruto up onto his back. He looked at the ground Naruto was standing at, and only a few feet away were his headband a glowing red whip that quickly turned into nothing.

"Who did you fight Naruto? Was it Tsunade's killer? Did you avenge her?" Kakashi asked and started to take Naruto back to his hotel room for rest. The sun was starting to set and Kakashi still had to find the other three that Naruto was travelling with.

Sasuke was barely walking as Shikamaru helped him walk with Sakura walking behind them in case any enemy appeared. They saw the hotel from a distance and could sense Naruto and Kakashi's chakra. They quickly broke into a slight run and went straight for Naruto's room. They burst through the door quickly to see Naruto passed out on the bed and Kakashi sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Oh great, looks like I don't have to go looking for you three after all." Kakashi said and placed his book down.

"Tsunade is dead. The Seventh Hokage has been announced a few minutes ago." Kakashi said, pulling out a purple scroll from under Naruto's bed.

"Who is the seventh?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura broke down into tears in Sasuke's weak arms.

"Madara Uchiha." Kakashi said and the room became silent except for Sakura's sobbing.


	7. The Seventh

Chapter 7: The Seventh

"Wait a minute, didn't Naruto kill Madara two years ago? How could he be named Hokage after all the horrible things he's done?" Shikamaru yelled, Kakashi urging him to keep his voice down.

"It seems that Madara was able to survive his fight with Naruto, Akatsuki may be inactive and possibly disbanded it seems that Madara has a new group of lackeys from an unknown and uncharted land. They call themselves the New Breed and they currently control almost all of the five major nations." Kakashi explained.

"Apparently this Temet guy that both me and Naruto fought must be one of the higher ups in this group." Sasuke said, looking up from the crying Sakura.

"Wait a second, you fought a man named Temet?" Kakashi asked, stunned that they were able to defeat him.

"Yeah, apparently he uses a Blood Clone jutsu so he doesn't have to do anything wherever he is." Sasuke replied.

"I see." Kakashi began "I guess that means the Temet that killed Tsunade was most likely one of these blood clones as well." he continued.

"Most likely. All I know is that once Naruto wakes up we need to get moving back to the village as soon as possible." Shikamaru said, and Sasuke nodded.

"We can't go back to the village until your mission is complete, we are going to continue moving into the Land of Water, it was one of the last commands of Tsunade." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"So you've been added to the squad Kakashi?" Naruto's voice said and everyone quickly turned to see Naruto sitting up and yawning on the bed.

"Good morning Naruto, and yes I have been added to the squad, not by the Hokage though, on my own time. I'm guessing we'll be fighting some members of this New Breed there as well, I can't wait to see how strong they really are." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"No. I 'm going back to Konoha." Naruto said and everyone gasped.

"What the hell are you saying Naruto, are you stupid? Didn't you hear Kakashi? We can't go back to the village until our mission is over!" Sakura yelled through sobs.

"Tsunade is dead, her commands don't matter to us anymore, we can do whatever we want." Naruto said with an angry look.

"Naruto, how could you!" Sakura screamed and burst through the door and down the hallway, Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who nodded, and Sasuke quickly went after her.

"Naruto, what did you want to tell me and Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto smirked.

"That I can control the Kyuubi's power all the way up to six tails." Naruto said, and Kakashi looked impressed.

"It seems like you are gaining control over the beast after all, but why couldn't Sakura and Sasuke hear this?" Kakashi asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because I don't trust them." Naruto said and jumped off the bed to gather his weapons and tools back onto his body.

"If you can't trust them, then this mission might end in the wrong way." Shikamaru said as Naruto tied his headband around his forehead.

"No, it'll end in the way I want it to end." Naruto said and started to head towards the door.

"We have about a four hour journey left, right Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked at his former teacher, who was now standing and walking to the door as well with Shikamaru.

"Give or take a few minutes due to traps and fights and that seems about right." Kakashi said and the three shinobi left the hotel room, quickly heading out to find Sasuke and Sakura and to begin their trip to the Land of Mist once more.

***

"Citizens of Konoha rejoice! We are proud to announce the seventh Hokage!" one of the elders of the villager boomed to the large and loud crowd of villagers and shinobi that had gathered in front of the Hokage's office.

"Please welcome, Madara Uchiha!" the elder continued and the crowd burst into cheers, except for the shinobi that knew of Akatsuki and knew that Madara was the leader of the group.

A girl with long blonde hair covering her parts of her face stepped out of the crowd to fix her short purple skirt. She sighed as she noticed a boy with a bowl hair cut with bushy eyebrows in the normal Chuunin attire. She quickly ran over to him and pulled at him to get him away from the crowd.

"Ino, can you believe this?!" the boy said to Ino as tears filled in her eyes.

"I know, I can't believe this is happening, do you think that he and his friends are still after Naruto, Lee?" Ino asked and Lee pondered for a minute.

"I'm not sure, but we should be careful and try to make even the smallest of missions last as long as possible to gain more time to think and plan." Lee said, and Ino nodded.

"Good plan, we should call together the Rookie Nine, and your team as well whenever Naruto and the others get back." Ino said and then the crowd suddenly got quiet, they quickly rejoined with the crowd to see Madara about to speak.

He was wearing his old red armour that covered most of his body, his large Uchiha fan attached to the back of it. His long black hair seemed to stand still as the wind blew through the village.

"I am proud to announce that we are getting rid of all shinobi under Special Jounin level! We have decided that we do not need small missions to be a successful village any longer! All Chuunin and Genin must turn in their headbands by this Saturday, or they will be kicked out of the village forever!" Madara announced the crowd was shocked.

"What?!" Ino said with a gasp and tears started to stream down her face.

"You can't do that!" Lee yelled out with many other shinobi screaming the same thing, Madara had a slight smirk on his face.

"Why can't I? I'm the Hokage now." Madara said and turned around to head back into the building.

***

"Lord Madara, it seems that Naruto's team has arrived at the Great Uzumaki bridge." a female voice said as Madara entered his office.

"Perfect, send in Haikeo and Nadea to encounter them. Those two should easily be able to get Naruto and Sasuke back into the village." Madara said.

"My Lord, what about the other three: Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno?" the female asked and Madara sighed.

"Kill them, they are useless to me." Madara said and the female turned to exit the office.

"Konan, take that foolish hood off, you can't walk around the village like that." Madara said and the woman froze before nodding and taking off the cloak to reveal a black shirt that ended below her chest and was designed with red clouds. Konan was wearing tight black jeans as well, with a Konoha forehead protector around her left leg and her weapon pouches in all of the correct places. Her blue hair was shining in the sunlight in the room as she shut the door behind her.

***

"I can't remember the last time I was here! I wonder if Tazuna and Inari would like us to visit them while we're here!" Naruto said as his squad finally reached the Land of Mist.

"Our mission is to recover Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Their bodies are most likely being protected." Sakura said "We don't have time to be visiting old friends." she continued and Naruto didn't look at her at all.

"Sakura has a point Naruto, we should get through our mission quickly so we can get back to the village." Kakashi said Naruto finally shrugged and they quickly ran out onto the bridge.

"Halt!" a voice called and the squad froze. Standing in front of them were two cloaked figures, one of them male, one of them female.

"Who are you?" the female voice yelled out.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Naruto yelled back and the two figures quickly threw off their cloaks to reveal themselves.

"My name is Haikeo." the male said, he had brown hair that stuck straight up all over his head, in a very similar style to Naruto's. He was wearing a huge leather jacket with the mist symbol enlarged on the back with black pants and no visible weapons.

"And you can call me Nadea." the female said, she had brown hair as well, except it was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing an open leather jacket also with the mist symbol on the back, the black pants, and also no visible weapons.

"Can we ask why you are in our way?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice.

"Of course you can." Nadea said.

"But we might not answer." Haikeo continued the sentence.

"You see."

"We are twins."

"We can read each others minds."

"So we usually fight together."

"We were sent here by our master."

"To kill all of you except for."

"Naruto and Sasuke." Haikeo finished. The squad quickly went into a battle position.

"Looks like we are about to see what the New Breed has in store for us right off the bat." Shikamaru said, slightly worried that his life was in danger.

"Sasuke, we may not be getting along at the moment, but I think we should work together to get rid of these two." Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded.

"We will only fight two at a time." Nadea said.

"That way its fair to us." Haikeo said.

"If anyone else interferes, all of our traps will spring and kill all of you."

"So who will it be?" Haikeo finished.

"Its going to be the two of us!" Naruto yelled and himself and Sasuke took a step forward.

"Perfect, then lets get going shall we?" Nadea said and the twins charged at the two shinobi. Kakashi and the others quickly jumped back from the battle zone.

"We'll show you one of our team jutsus!" Nadea said with glee and jumped onto Heike's shoulders as they continued to run. Naruto and Sasuke quickly stopped and raised their own defences.

"Combination Style: Mind Stabbing Jutsu!" both of the twins said together and made the same hand signs quickly. Naruto and Sasuke felt a sudden urge to scream as high pitched voices rang into their ears.

"W-What is this?" Naruto managed to yell.

"I have n-no idea!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You don't stand a chance against us." Haikeo started.

"We use sound and shockwaves to kill our prey." Nadea continued.

"If you don't work together soon."

"We might accidentally kill you." Nadea finished with a sneer.


	8. Twins and Traps

Chapter 8: Twins and Traps

Naruto quickly dodged a blow from Haikeo as Nadea jumped onto his shoulders and kicked Naruto in the jaw, forcing him down hard onto the hard ground. Naruto spit out blood before trying to get to his feet.

Haikeo quickly turned his attention to Sasuke and Nadea quickly followed. Naruto started to move to counter them until his ears started to ring with the same noise as before. Naruto screamed and fell to his knees.

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and blocked the tag team moves of the twins. Sasuke quickly made a few hand signs and tried a fireball attack. Both of the twins started to make hand signs as the fireball got closer to them.

"Shockwave Destruction Jutsu!" they yelled in unison and a large shockwave swept over the bridge, easily destroying the fireball and part of the bridge. There was a lurch and part of the bridge started to collapse into the ocean.

"What are you doing? You'll kill all of us!" Naruto screamed as he got to his feet. He quickly drew a kunai and threw it at the twins while they were distracted. The kunai stopped mid-way and floated in the air for a moment, turning around, and going at Naruto faster then he threw it. Naruto barely jumped to dodge his own weapon.

"We won't die." Haikeo said as the twins appeared in front of Naruto.

"But you might." Nadea said with a grin as they prepared to stab Naruto with kunais of their own. Sasuke quickly appeared and grabbed Nadea by the hair and swung her around into Haikeo, knocking down the twins.

"Naruto, we have to try the jutsu we've been working on." Sasuke said as the twins quickly jumped back to their feet and giggled to each other.

"Like hell! We don't have time for that." Naruto replied, Sasuke glared at him and then turned his attention back to the twins.

"Use shadow clones to distract." Sasuke whispered and the two leaf shinobi quickly sprung into action. Naruto created about twenty clones around him while Sasuke stood on the outside of the group.

"Oh my, look at all of them." Haikeo said.

"Impressive, but the one with the thoughts about a combination jutsu is the real one." Nadea said and pointed directly at a Naruto standing on the opposite side of Sasuke.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked and charged into battle with Sasuke running beside him. Sasuke quickly dove to the left as the twins kicked Naruto and he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"We were wrong?" Nadea yelled.

"There is no way we were!" Haikeo said.

"Well you were!" Naruto's voice called out from behind them. The twins spun around to see Naruto holding a Rasengan and Sasuke with a chidori.

"Get ready for something like you've never seen before!" Naruto yelled and struck a pose with his free hand. Sasuke sighed and glared at the twins.

"This is a jutsu we like to call Rasendori!" Naruto yelled very loudly once more and he quickly nodded at Sasuke.

"Enough stalling! Lets kill them Haikeo!" Nadea said and the twins started to run towards the leaf shinobi.

"Not so fast!" Naruto's voice called out and the twins were attacked by all of the clones. Naruto and Sasuke quickly made a single hand sign with their free hand signs and slammed the Rasengan and the Chidori into each other. There was a moment where it seemed like time stood still as the jutsu started to wrap around each other. The twins destroyed all of the clones and then were blown back by a large gust of wind.

"We won't allow this!" Haikeo said as Nadea jumped onto his shoulders and they made the same hand signs they made earlier.

"Shockwave Destruction Jutsu!" they yelled in unison and another shockwave was created and was heading straight for the leaf shinobi.

"We have to use it now!" Naruto yelled as his ears started to ring.

"Its not ready!" Sasuke yelled back.

"We are using or we'll die right here!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke finally nodded. They turned around and slammed a glowing ball of chakra right into the incoming shockwave. The bridge started to shake as the two jutsu connected with each other.

There was a huge explosion as the bridge started to collapse into the water and all of the shinobi standing on the bridge were taken with it. The entire bridge folded in on itself and fell into the now raging waters. Dust and pieces of stone were in the air, blinding the site from anyone trying to enter the area.

Naruto held his left arm as he stood on the water with Sasuke also severely hurt barely standing beside him. They looked at each other through the blood they had smeared away. There was no sign of the twins, Kakashi, Sakura, or Shikamaru.

"Is...is it over?" Naruto managed to say and then spit out more of the blood that was pouring into his mouth.

"I...I don't...I don't know." Sasuke replied, falling to his knees and wanting to sink into the water to see what the damage was like.

There was a ripple across the water and Sasuke gasped as he could see the twins looking up at him from underwater, both of them smiling and not a scratch on them. Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto away as the twins burst from the water and stood in front of the two leaf shinobi.

"Looks like you failed." Haikeo said.

"To kill us." Nadea said.

"Now look"

"At the two of you."

"You'll die of blood loss unless you just come with us right now." Haikeo said and looked Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Shikamaru's voice called out and the two leaf shinobi froze. The twins smirked and Sasuke remembered another thing he saw under the water. All of the traps set up by the twins had been underwater the whole time.

"Shikamaru! No!" Sasuke yelled as Shikamaru's figure burst through the dust. Haikeo made a single hand sign and the water split open as a huge blade burst out and went for Shikamaru. Shikamaru tried to dodge it, but his left arm was cut off completely.

Shikamaru started to scream in pain as Naruto's mouth dropped open. Sakura quickly burst in next and Naruto felt tears forming as Sasuke tried to stop her like he did with Shikamaru, they both watched in horror as small kunais stabbed her all over her body and she fell beside Shikamaru and they both started to sink.

"Damn you!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly grabbed both of them and took them to safety, where Kakashi was still standing.

"You didn't stop them?" Sasuke yelled as the tears rushed down his face.

"They went on their own." Kakashi said and Sasuke screamed out in anger and pounded his fists on the ground.

"What you two have done" Naruto began, still standing on the water in front of the twins as they didn't try to attack Sasuke. "Is unforgivable." he finished and he felt all of his emotions pouring out of his body.

***

_Naruto opened his eyes and he was standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage once more, only a tiny bit of chakra was leaking out of the cage. Naruto looked up to see the Kyuubi's eyes looking down at him._

_"Why do you keep putting yourself in situations where I need to save both of our lives. You always openly let my chakra flood into you to save the ones you care about the most." the Kyuubi boomed as Naruto didn't move._

_"Have you ever wanted to create a Rasenshuriken without clones?" the Kyuubi asked and Naruto slowly nodded._

_"Then don't use any of my tails, just this little stream of chakra along with sage mode. I'm not in the mood for fighting two selfish little brats like those twins." the Kyuubi said and closed his eyes for a rest._

_Naruto turned away from the cage and followed the stream of chakra as it took turns all through his body._

***

Naruto opened his eyes and he could feel the mixture of sage and Kyuubi chakra all throughout his body. He felt stronger then he ever did before and he could control every move and decision his body made.

"Even though you are by yourself, you want to keep fighting?" Haikeo asked.

"What a stupid move." Nadea said with a large smile on her face.

Naruto smirked and then nodded. The twins quickly went for him, but he punched Haikeo directly in the face and sent him flying back. Nadea quickly froze and tried to go back to help her twin, but Naruto grabbed her by the hair and pulled out a kunai.

Nadea screamed as Naruto cut her hair, sending half of it into the water. He let her go and Nadea went screaming back to her twin brother, who had a broken nose after the punch from Naruto.

Naruto slowly put his right hand in the air in an open palm motion as a Rasenshuriken slowly formed in his hand. Naruto smirked as it finished forming and he quickly threw it at the twins.

"Retreat!" a voice boomed out from the sky and the two twins vanished before the jutsu could reach them. Naruto suddenly snapped into reality and lost both sage mode and the Kyuubi's chakra.

***

"What the hell happened out there?" Madara said as he slammed his fists down onto the Hokage's desk.

"Something changed in Naruto and he was able to defeat them without the help of Sasuke. The only lasting damage down to Naruto's squad was that Shikamaru Nara's arm got cut off by one of the traps. Sakura Haruno was hit by a trap but she'll survive it, we suspect on the information Zetsu gathered that Sakura was the one that triggered the change." Konan reported.

"Looks like the twins were too weak after all. Naruto and Sasuke are weak, which means they could easily be surprised and defeated if we sent in someone else." Madara pondered for a moment.

"Call Kakashi and Naruto's squad back to the village immediately. I have a new mission for the group of them." Madara said with a snicker.

"May I ask what this mission is?" Konan asked.

"They are going to have to go rescue their friends Ino and Rock Lee." Madara said and Konan looked a little shocked.

"Don't look surprised Konan. Trust me, I'll show them who the boss is around here." Madara said and turned to look out at the village.

"Time for the Chuunin and Genin to turn in their headbands. I'll be back." Madara said and walked straight past Konan and out of the office. Konan stood where she was for a moment before also leaving the office, leaving the door unlocked.

***

"It turns out that Sakura wasn't hurt that bad as she was able to heal her injuries once Kakashi got all of the weapons out." Sasuke told Naruto as he awoke after passing out once reaching the safety zone.

"Shikamaru on the other hand stands no chance in getting his arm back unless he gets a fake one. Which means we'll have to go back to the village for that, which is something that we can't do." Kakashi explained. Naruto bit his bottom lip to fight back the tears when he thought about Shikamaru losing his arm.

A bird landed on Kakashi's shoulder much to his surprise with a note attached to its leg. Kakashi ripped the note off of its leg and read it to himself first.

"Looks like we have some trouble with the new Hokage." Kakashi said and both Sasuke and Naruto looked at him slightly confused.

"All ninja under the rank of Special Jounin must turn in their headbands and they can never become a ninja again." Kakashi said.

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sad to announce that chapter 9 will be heavily, and I mean heavily delayed. It could be sometime in August before the chapter is finally released. I'm going on a few trips in the next few weeks so I won't be writing them. I'll update everyone as much as I can. Sorry to all. =(_


	9. Reunion of the Nine

Chapter 9: Reunion of the Nine

"Turn in our headbands? Is the Hokage crazy?" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist down onto the table. Everyone quickly turned their heads as nobody had seen Sakura get up from where she was lying down at.

"Madara is crazy, since he just won't die!" Naruto said as he leaned against the wall and let out a huge sigh.

"Obviously we don't know Madara's true weakness, thats the reason he keeps coming back, but since he's the Hokage now there is nothing you guys can do except listen to him. All of the rookie nine will be turning in their headbands." Kakashi said and Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Its just one bad thing after another, first Shikamaru loses his arm, and now none of us can be a shinobi anymore! This is crazy!" Sasuke said as he stood up and looked out the window.

"Since everyone is ready to go we might as well start to go back towards the village." Shikamaru said as he entered the room with a slight smirk.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and and clapped hands with Shikamaru. "I knew you weren't going to be down long!"

"Losing an arm isn't going to stop me you idiot. Now, what to do about Madara." Shikamaru replied as he became very serious.

"There is nothing we can do except listen to him or most likely get killed." Kakashi said as he finished cleaning up all of the blood and items spilled all over the room.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing about this." Naruto said quietly as everyone paused for a moment.

"They are most likely going to begin fighting back." Sasuke said and everyone quickly turned towards him, he had another bird on his arm and had just finished reading a letter that was with the bird.

"Ino is calling together the old rookie nine along with Lee's squad to prepare a comeback plan against Madara and his little buddies." Sasuke said and passed along the message to everyone else in the room.

"Well then, lets get moving!" Naruto said once he finished reading the letter and everyone quickly left the hotel room and the safety zone. Naruto stopped and looked back at the ruined bridge. He could see a familiar figure standing by a group of old men.

"Inari...sorry we can't talk." Naruto said and quickly caught up with the rest of the group.

***

It was nightfall in the village of Konoha when the movement began. Ino quickly opened the window to the flower shop and jumped out into the street. She moved quickly and quietly as she ran towards an old building near the Uchiha district of the village. She quickly moved out of the site of a Jounin walking down the streets.

She spun around a corner and bumped into Kiba and Shino, who were also on their way to the meeting place. They nodded at each other and quickly continued their journey to the destination, arriving in a matter of moments.

Ino kicked down the door quickly and rushed in, followed by the other two shinobi before they fixed the door. Ino quickly called Kiba and Shino from another room, through the door there was a few lit candles and twelve cushions.

"Looks like it was a good idea to leave early, we can get the best seats." Kiba whispered to Shino, but Ino heard him and smacked him on the top of the head and pointed to a seat near the corner marked with Kiba's name.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kiba exclaimed and Ino pushed him towards the spot and he sat down slowly, sulking and muttering about having an assigned seat. Shino took his spot near the entrance and sent out a few bugs to alert them of when someone was entering the building.

"I wonder how many people Naruto and his squad will alert before getting here?" Ino joked and Kiba smirked in his seat.

"He'll alert every single Jounin in the village." Kiba replied and looked directly into Ino's eyes, before she got annoyed and turned away.

"Yeah, we can explain to him the new curfew rule after they get here." Ino said and looked out the dirty window at the moon.

***

"Lord Madara." Konan said as she threw yet another headband into a large fire in the middle of the forest. Madara was sitting on a branch looking at the moon with his sharingan activated.

"I know I said I was going to capture Rock Lee and Ino, and trust me, I will, tonight, except I'm going to have it done right in front of Naruto." Madara said with a smirk.

"Thats not what I was going to bring up. I was going to ask you why you are letting all of those shinobi meet together when you know they will rebel." Konan said.

"Just trust me Konan, I have it all planned out." Madara said and jumped down from the tree and stood beside her.

"Two of them are Jounin, so they didn't turn in their headbands." Madara whispered and Konan looked him in the eye.

"Only Neji Hyuuga is a Jounin of the group thats meeting." Konan said.

"Not anymore."

***

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Naruto exclaimed as they reached the gate to the village. "Good thing you knew about that short cut Shikamaru!" he continued as they waited for the gate to open.

"It looks dark inside, maybe we should just jump over the gate and make sure everything is OK." Sasuke said and everyone nodded, they quickly jumped up onto the top of the gate and looked out at the village, it was completely dark.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto whispered and everyone else shrugged. Sakura was able to point out the building they were meeting at and everyone except for Kakashi quickly left.

Madara and Konan appeared beside Kakashi as he stood there.

"Long time no see, Madara." Kakashi said without making eye contact. Madara stood beside him and looked out at the village.

"You really aren't going to watch over them during their little meeting?" Madara asked as he placed his right hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I have other things to do." Kakashi said and quickly left. Madara stood in the exact position with a smirk on his face.

***

"INO! KIBA! SHINO! HINATA! LEE! TENTEN! NEJI! CHOJI! WE'RE HERE!" Naruto yelled as he started to bang on the door, Ino quickly opened the door and slapped him before dragging everyone inside. They quickly entered the candle lit room and everyone was sitting where they were told to.

Naruto stole a glance at Hinata, who was sitting directly across from him, Ino quickly took her seat beside Shikamaru, and she noticed the missing arm.

"I'll tell you later." Shikamaru muttered and Ino couldn't help but look worried as she cleared her throat to begin the meeting.

"Its been over a year since we've all gathered up here for something actually important. As you know, Madara Uchiha has taken over the position of Hokage since the death of Tsunade. Since then, he has called that everyone below the rank of Special Jounin to turn in their headbands, he shut down the academy, and declared a ten PM curfew, with the Jounin walking the streets, and if anyone is caught, he or she will be killed in front of everyone in the village." Ino said, as she choked over the last few words.

"We aren't the only ones planning a rebellion in the near future, a few other small groups are planning on doing the same but they'll easily get caught and killed. I think its time that someone got serious about this, we need to get our lives back!" Ino said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hold on a second." Neji said and stood up, everyone looked at him weird. "This meeting is over." he said and looked down.

Kiba tried to get up but he couldn't. Everyone quickly realized that Shikamaru had caught them in Shadow Possession, both of his arms were there.

"Sorry I had to make everyone think I lost an arm, but this is a mission ordered to me and Neji by Madara himself, and we care about our lives more then yours." Shikamaru said as he stood up, everyone else stood up as well.

"I can't believe it Shikamaru! I trusted you!" Naruto yelled as he tried to move, Hinata had tears in her eyes, so did Ino and Sakura. Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, TenTen, and Naruto were all glaring at both Neji and Shikamaru. Choji had a blank expression of his face.

"You're all going to be taken into jail and executed three days from now." Neji said and Shikamaru smirked while the color vanished from everyone else's face.


	10. Betrayal and Execution

Chapter 10: Betrayal and Execution

"E-execution?" Naruto asked as wind blew through the room, pushing both doors open and blowing out all of the candles.

"Yes, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you Naruto, but your execution will be first, and it will be in about five hours." Shikamaru said and Sakura burst into tears as Naruto couldn't help but feel a few tears stream down his own face.

"The rest of you will be set free, except every movement will be tracked and recorded, any attempt to escape from the village will result in immediate death." Neji said, Shikamaru made a few hand signs and released the Shadow Possession on everyone except for Naruto and quickly disappeared along with Naruto and Neji.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sakura said and fell to her knees, sobbing. Ino and Hinata were also crying, TenTen soon joined them in tears. Lee placed a hand on TenTen's shoulder while Kiba and Shino tried to calm down Ino and Hinata.

Sasuke and Choji just stood where they were, neither of them able to think of what they could do to help their friend.

"We have to break him out." Sasuke said and everyone looked at him strangely.

"Did you not hear them? They'll most likely kill us if we try anything like that!" Ino exclaimed, but Kiba stood up straight.

"No, Sasuke's right, we only have a few hours to plan this, but we can easily stop this execution, and all of us can leave this village for safety!" Kiba said and Lee, Shino, and Choji both nodded.

"I-I'll go as well." Hinata said and stood up as well. Everyone looked at her.

"We all know that I love him, and I would do anything to break him out." Hinata said and Sakura couldn't help but let out another huge sob and burst into tears again. Sasuke quickly ran out of the building, the ones who were helping soon followed.

They agreed to meet up in two hours with all of their gear packed and ready to leave after they saved Naruto. Sasuke arrived at his house quickly and started to pack when he heard someone walk through the front door. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and slowly crept around the corner, he was about to throw it when he realized it was Kakashi.

"We need to talk Sasuke." Kakashi said, and Sasuke lowered his guard. Kakashi moved quickly and punched Sasuke directly in the chin. Sasuke flew up and landed on his back, he started to spit out blood as Kakashi stood over him.

"I don't want to do this, but its my mission." Kakashi said and quickly drew out a long blade. Sasuke activated his Sharingan quickly and rolled through Kakashi's legs and out of the way. Sasuke picked up the kunai he dropped and clashed with Kakashi's blade.

Sasuke quickly jumped back from Kakashi and dove for his legs. Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his own Sharingan and quickly jumped up over Sasuke. Sasuke spun around and kicked Kakashi up into the roof.

Kakashi broke through the wood and waited for Sasuke, who soon jumped up on the roof with his blade in his hand. Kakashi dropped his blade and Sasuke soon dropped his and the two glared at each other for a moment.

Sasuke quickly made hand signs and Kakashi did as well. Two fireballs quickly collided and lit up the sky. Kakashi quickly burst through the flames and punched Sasuke in the gut, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke crashed into another building and didn't have time to react before Kakashi had a kunai pointed at his throat. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's leg and pushed hard, Kakashi lost his balance for a moment, and Sasuke kicked him in the face before hitting a combo of punches and kicks into Kakashi's chest.

Sasuke quickly kicked Kakashi up into the air and started to set him up for the Lion Combo, but Kakashi quickly sent a kunai knife into Sasuke's leg and Kakashi threw Sasuke down onto the cement ground.

Sasuke collided hard with the ground and coughed up a great amount of blood and he couldn't move anymore. Kakashi jumped down beside him.

"Don't try and stop the execution." Kakashi said and placed his foot on Sasuke's throat and started to add pressure. Sasuke started to gasp for air as he felt himself fading quickly. There was a bang and Sasuke could suddenly breath again. He looked up through the dust and could see Kiba and Akamaru standing in front of him and Kakashi was knocked back.

"Kakashi as well? You gotta be kidding me!" Kiba said as he bit down on a food pill before jumping onto Akamaru's back. Kiba and Akamaru quickly started to spin and went towards Kakashi. Kakashi jumped up to avoid the attack.

Kakashi made a few hand signs and trees started to fly towards Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru quickly split up and dodged the trees. Kiba made a few hand signs and started to gain speed before almost vanishing completely.

Kakashi was about to make another hand sign when he was surrounded by bugs that started to bite down on his skin. Kakashi spun around to see Shino standing on a tree branch with Hinata standing beside him.

Kiba appeared in front of Kakashi and punched him as hard as he could down into the ground. Kakashi stopped moving and Kiba, Shino, and Hinata quickly ran over to Sasuke to help him. Lee and Choji arrived a few moments later.

"How did you guys know I was in trouble?" Sasuke asked after he was able to speak again.

"We saw the huge fireballs, I don't think any of us knew who you were fighting but still, I can't believe Kakashi would attack you like this." Kiba said as he threw one of Sasuke's arms around his shoulders to help him up.

"I don't think he could help it, I looked into his eyes at one point and I noticed that his pupils were dilated. He was most likely being controlled by someone. I wish I could say the same for Neji and Shikamaru, but they were acting normal." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you should rest until the execution starts, and then we can rush in at the last minute and-" Choji began to suggest until they were interrupted by someone arriving in front of them.

"All of you are under arrest! You will now be executed along with Naruto Uzumaki in four hours time!" a random shinobi yelled as a few more landed along beside him.

"Great, more trouble." Lee muttered, but Shino took center stage as his bugs spread out and started to attack the incoming shinobi. In a matter of moments all of the shinobi were down and not moving, but they were still breathing. Shino turned back to the rest of the group.

"Without a doubt, they are being controlled." Shino said and looked back at the shinobi for a brief moment.

***

"Shikamaru! Neji! Why are you doing this?" Naruto yelled as he was thrown into a cold and dirty cell by his former friends. Neji slammed the cell door shut and turned back to look at Naruto before he left the room.

"Because you deserve to die, and everyone in this village has thought that for the past two years! All you ever do is brag about defeating Pain and the rest of Akatsuki since that, you haven't done much since! Tsunade wanted to keep you safe, while a lot of us other shinobi had to do your dirty work, you think we liked that? We didn't, and trust me, there will be more cheers then boos at your execution in a few hours." Neji yelled and walked out of site.

Naruto slumped against the wall and started to cry, placing his head on his knees and sobbing for a few moments before light spilled into the dark room once more. Naruto looked up to see who it was, and it was Konan.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have to admit I didn't think I would be trying to help you during a time like this, during a time that I'm forced to do the biding of a man I hate, but I have respect for you so I want to help you." Konan said as she walked up to the bars.

"You should get away from me before you get hurt as well." Naruto said, but Konan shook her head and looked Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Just wait until the actual execution itself, help will come, I promise you." Konan said and stood up, she winked at him before closing the door and placing Naruto into silence once more. It was a few moments later before Naruto fell asleep.

***

"Naruto Uzumaki! Wake up! It is time for your execution!" a voice boomed into Naruto's ear as he quickly awoke and looked around, a few shinobi including Neji, Shikamaru, and Neji were standing around him. Naruto was surprised to find out that the voice was coming from none other then Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto muttered before Iruka and Shikamaru grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out from the cell and lead him up a set of stairs before throwing him out into the open, he looked down to see a cheering crowd and realized that Neji was right.

Naruto looked up to see Madara standing at the edge of the building with a long sword in his hands. Naruto gulped and was thrown down to his knees as he looked out into the crowd.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have broken many rules over the past few years and have done your job as a shinobi properly, you also were involved in planning a rebellion to overthrow the Seventh Hokage Madara Uchiha, as a result, you will be executed in a few moments at exactly 7 AM on the 1st of August! Do you have any last words?" Iruka yelled.

"The last thing I want to say is, that I love-" Naruto began but he stopped and shook his head. Iruka and Madara nodded as Naruto shut his eyes and prepared to die.

The crowd gasped and there was silence. Sakura and Ino were standing in the crowd and both of them were crying into each other, not able to watch what had just happened.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was still alive. Sasuke was standing in front of him and had sent a blade of his own into Madara's gut. Madara looked shocked as Sasuke looked him directly in the eye.

"Your reign as Hokage ends here!" Sasuke roared.


	11. To Each His Own

Chapter 11: To Each Their Own

The crowd gasped and became silent as Sasuke stood with his sword in the gut of the new Hokage. Naruto's eyes had grown wide at the sight of his friend risking his life to save him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled as he tried to break free from the chains, but he wasn't allowed to budge.

"Don't worry Naruto, we have everything already figured out. You're not going to die today, I'll make sure of it." Sasuke said as Madara smirked.

"Its about time that you arrived Sasuke, I didn't think you were going to make it." Madara said with a large smirk across his face as the Madara in front of Sasuke turned into smoke. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and spun around to kick Iruka away from Naruto. Naruto looked on helpless as Neji and Shikamaru rushed at Sasuke.

Rock Lee burst through the smoke and kicked Neji in the back of the head, sending him flying forward and smashing into the ground. Bugs wrapped around Shikamaru and slammed him down to the ground as well as Shino jumped onto the roof.

"Bushy Brows...Shino!" Naruto exclaimed as Shino and Lee stood in front of him and Sasuke. Madara slightly snickered as he reappeared on the building a few feet away from Shikamaru, Neji, and Iruka.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're safe now." Lee said and looked back at Naruto. "As for you Neji, I cannot say the same, let us take this battle to another area." Lee said and Neji stood up and glared at him.

"How about we don't, and you just let me kill you right now you little rebel." Neji said and charged at Lee, Lee ducked and kicked Neji in the chin, sending him up into the air, Lee then appeared behind him and kicked Neji in the side of the face, sending him flying down and through a window into the building beside the Hokage's building.

"Shikamaru, we should follow their idea and fight somewhere else, this rooftop is getting quite crowded, don't you think?" Shino says and the bugs around Shikamaru pick him up and throw him down to the forest behind the building. Shino quickly follows, leaving Sasuke, Madara, Naruto, and Iruka the only ones on the building.

"Sasuke, you cannot defeat me without the third type of Sharingan that only you know who found, I am invincible already, only those eyes can stop me, and if you remember correctly, your brother Itachi, killed that man." Madara said and Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Madara, nobody is truly invincible, I don't need those eyes to kill you, I'm fine with the eyes I already have." Sasuke said with a snicker on his face.

"You are? I guess I'll just be the one to test that won't I?" Madara says with a snicker, there is a brief pause as blood splatters across the rooftop. Naruto tries to scream but nothing comes out. Madara's eyes return back to their normal shape and Sasuke has a huge slash across his chest from the right shoulder down to this waist.

"W-What did you do?" Sasuke splutters out as Madara continues to stand in the same position. Madara slowly turns his head toward Naruto and his eyes start to change shape again. Naruto braces himself, and in another quick moment, more blood comes before his eyes, but its not his own.

Sasuke is standing between Naruto and Madara and a second slash is across his chest, this time going from the left shoulder down, forming a X on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke spits out some blood and then charges at Madara. Madara made a single hand sign and time slowed down for Sasuke. Madara causally moved to the left and kicked Sasuke in the gut.

"Sasuke. If you really want to live you'll stand down right now, I'll prevent your death for another week or so, then you'll get to have your own public execution! This is my village now, don't you understand? The ninja era is going to come to an end!" Madara yells as he bursts into laughter quickly.

"Master. Maybe you and Sasuke can take your battle somewhere else, I want to deal with Naruto myself, alone." Iruka whispers into Madara's ear. Madara snickers and nods, he grabs Sasuke by the throat and pulls him up onto his feet.

"Change of plans Sasuke." Madara says and before Sasuke can open his mouth to speak Madara hits a very powerful kick that sends Sasuke flying out into the forest. Madara takes one more glance at Naruto and then vanishes. Naruto jumps onto his feet and the shackles and locks break.

Naruto charges towards the spot where Madara left, but Iruka blindsides him and grabs him by the throat and slams him into the roof, Naruto becomes dazed for a brief moment. Iruka stands over Naruto and Naruto sees a single tear slowly crawl down Iruka's face. Naruto realizes what he has to do. He has to fight Iruka.

***

Rock Lee stumbles for a moment as Neji prepares to hit the final blow. Neji goes for the 128th strike in the jutsu when Lee suddenly kicks Neji in the face and forces him to fall back. Neji brushes some blood off of his bottom lip as Lee is standing in front of him, literally shaking to keep himself alive.

"I...I promised I would defeat you one day Neji...I don't plan...I don't plan on making myself...making myself a liar!" Lee yells and his eyes become focused and Neji quickly takes a step back.

"Wait a minute, your chakra network just re-opened, and its flowing in different directions at high speeds...are you opening the eight gates?" Neji mutters, Lee takes a single step toward him, and Neji is forced backwards by the pressure.

Lee smirks and vanishes. Neji quickly spins around to try and locate his former team partner, Neji turns around to Lee's original position, and feels a fist pound into his face. Neji is slammed head first into the ground and he coughs up blood.

Lee stands over him and suddenly his eyes return to normal, Neji notices that Lee's chakra network has shut back down and is barely flowing. Neji taps Lee in his last working chakra point, and Lee simply falls over. Neji stands up and brushes himself off.

"I see Lee...it wasn't the eight gates, it was an ability that you were saving for your first fight against me. Its a shame that it has such a short time limit, if you were going to live past today maybe you could have perfected it. But without medical attention...you'll be dead in three hours." Neji says and slowly walks away.

***

"Iruka-sensei, you can snap out of this!" Naruto yelled taking a few steps forward, but Iruka raised the kunai knife even higher. Naruto stopped and slowly narrowed his eyes to meet Iruka's hateful gaze. "Fine, if you really want to fight me, you can do it. But I won't fight back." Naruto continued, Iruka brought out into a run and jumped towards Naruto.

Naruto ducked and grabbed Iruka's wrist and slowly added pressure, making Iruka drop the weapon and drop back. Iruka pulled out a scroll and rolled it out across the roof of the building. Naruto clenched his fists as Iruka made a single hand sign and there was a flash of light.

Naruto quickly regained vision and looked around, Iruka was gone, everyone was gone, Naruto was standing inside an empty Konoha. Naruto looked over at the Academy building, Sasuke and Sakura were standing there, facing the opposite direction. Naruto quickly ran over to join them.

"Hey guys, whats-" Naruto began as he grabbed their shoulders, they quickly turned into dust at Naruto's touch. Naruto froze and quickly realized Iruka had trapped him in a genjutsu. Naruto quickly made the release sign, but nothing happened. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't.

Naruto felt a cut across his face as blood ran down his right cheek. Naruto closed his eyes in pain, and then could no longer open them. Naruto was beginning to panic, it may be a genjutsu, but it was feeling very real. There was another bright flash and the genjutsu ended.

Tears were now streaming down his cheeks as he saw Iruka backing up, Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra rejecting Iruka's chakra. Naruto took a single step towards Iruka and then quickly jumped at him. Naruto clenched his fist together and slammed it against the side of Iruka's face.

Naruto continued the movement and slammed Iruka headfirst onto the stone roof, almost crushing his skull. Naruto stood over Iruka as tears dropped down from his face. Naruto spun around quickly as he sensed the chakra of Neji, but it was too late. Neji hit Naruto in the gut and Naruto quickly passed out.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you escaped death from both Madara and Iruka. The chances of you defeating me now, are exactly zero percent." Neji says.

***

_""_"Naruto, how could you let our guard down so easily?" a deep and demonic voice yells in Naruto's head. Naruto starts to stir, he suddenly feels himself in water, he jumps up to see himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"Why don't you finally break this seal, I can avenge everything that these bastards have done! I'll make it all better again!" The Kyuubi roars and Naruto slowly found himself walking towards the seal. Naruto grasps the seal and pulls.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
